Please forward this Email
by OneSolution
Summary: Please forward this Email or a blonde haired girl will arrive in your closet tonight. AU. NaLu. Oneshot


Natsu sipped his coffee as he sat down at his desk. It was in the afternoon as he opened up his laptop and turned it on. Placing his coffee down, he leaned back in his chair and waited.

Finally, the computer finished booting up and was now displaying the home screen. Like he always does, he double clicked on his internet browser and waited a couple seconds more.

He typed in the website he wanted to go to and waited again. Once it was finished, he logged into his email address and began scrolling though his new unread mail.

He cracked a smile when he read the newest email from his friends. They were such idiots. No one could replace them.

However, there was something that caught his attention. The title of the peculiar mail in his inbox was pretty typical.

_Read This_

Natsu scoffed. Normally, he would never read emails with that stupid title. Pretty unoriginal and boring. But, something within him told him to read it... it was probably his brain.

Nevertheless, he double clicked on the email and it opened seconds later, displaying the message

_Now that you are reading this, you cannot stop. It is too late. Please forward this Email to 20 people or a blonde haired girl will arrive in your closet tonight._

Natsu blinked a few times, sighed, and rubbed his head.

"Oh, shit."

* * *

A blonde haired girl appeared out of nowhere. Her white gown was ragged and torn and she gripped a kitchen knife in her hand. It was dark, and she knew she was in someone's closet. Her other hand felt the walls around her and finally settled on the doorknob.

Whoever this was made a big mistake. Didn't they read the email?

Slowly and carefully, she turned the doorknob and quietly pushed the door open.

To her surprise, the room was well lit and not dark... and there was a pink haired guy smirking at her?

Lucy blinked in confusion.

"Hey, hows it going?" The man said. He was well dressed for someone about to go to sleep.

"Um, excuse me?" She responded, tilting her head. Sure it wasn't threatening, but what was she suppose to do?

"You know, girls never willingly came into my room before." He said, making his way towards her, seemingly unafraid of the knife she brandished in her hand. "You're the first."

"Woah, back off hotshot" Lucy said, raising her knife. "You're suppose to be sleeping."

"Really?" Natsu replied, smiling devilishly. "How about you join me?"

"Do you know who I am?" Lucy replied, narrowing her eyes. "Or why I'm here?"

She backed into the wall as he came closer. She wasn't sure why she was afraid. Maybe it was the fact that his eyes were full of lust. Or the fact that this creepy guy was hitting on someone who was suppose to kill him.

"I know that you're one beautiful lady." Natsu replied, his hand traced her side, again seemingly unafraid that she could stab him at any moment. "I think we both know why you're here."

"Yeah, I'm suppose to kill you." Lucy said, though the phrase came out less threatening than it should have.

"Aww, c'mon baby." Natsu said, hooding his eyes."Why are you so cold to me."

Lucy groaned as she massaged her forehead.

"First day on the job and I get stuck with this guy." She murmured.

"You sure are one lucky girl." Natsu said, his eyes tracing Lucy's body.

"Yeah, whatever." Lucy sighed. "Listen, I'll just say I stabbed you and leave now, okay?"

"I thought you were here to kill me."

"My contract says I have to kill you in your sleep." Lucy glared at him. "But it looks like that's not gonna happen is it?"

Natsu grinned. "Not unless you join me. But I won't be doing much sleeping."

"Yeah, that's why I'll just tell my boss I killed you." Lucy said.

"How do you know I'll keep quiet?" Natsu smirked. "I do know your bosses email address."

Lucy narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want?"

* * *

"And that's how I got laid." Natsu grinned, as he finished his drink.

Gray laughed, making Natsu raise his eyebrow.

"That's the worst lie I ever heard."

"It's not a lie, it's true!" Natsu growled.

Gray drank a few sips of his drink and placed it back down on the bar counter.

"You're saying a blonde haired girl appeared in your closet to kill you. Then you got her in bed with you?"

"Yes."

Gray burst out laughing again.

"The part I don't believe is that you actually got laid!"

Natsu glared at him.

"It's true. I even got her number!" Natsu declared."Her name is Lucy Heartfilia, and she was born in the nineteen-hundreds."

Gray rolled his eyes.

"Whatever man, I have to go, gonna miss my show." Gray said, as he finished his drink and got up to leave.

"Its true!" Natsu shouted at him.

"Whatever!" Gray replied.

* * *

Gray yawned as he switched off the television. He walked upstairs to his room and closed the door behind him. He went over to his desk and sat down, turning on the computer and logging on to his email address.

Through tired eyes, he scrolled through the countless emails he had in his inbox. His eyes settled on one from Natsu he got quite recently. About thirty minutes ago.

Curiously, he double clicked on the email and it opened.

_Now that you are reading this, you cannot stop. It is too late. Please forward this email to 20 people or a blue haired girl will arrive in your closet tonight._

Gray scoffed as he closed the email.

"Yeah, right."

* * *

**A/N  
****Hoped you enjoyed.**


End file.
